Bathtime
by blackwolfmajik
Summary: Bubble bath makes it more fun to get dirty... Was going to be part of my 'Playtime' series, but didn't fit into the timeline I am going for. Alucard & Integra; Seras cameo, implied Hellsing/VHD crossover.


**Hellsing – Bathtime (Alucard & Integra, D)**

**Soundtrack: **_Music for Airport Zombies (Warm Bodies OST) _– Marco Beltrami & Buck Sanders

****AN:** Insert standard disclaimer here – I own nada!

Kinder'Card is just so cute! I figured I would write something happy to counter the depressing fic's I've been handing out.

This was supposed to be part of the 'Playtime' series, but I think it can stand on its own.

* * *

She was going to kill them.

Not only was the pile of paperwork on her desk breeding unchecked as she stalked through the halls, but there would be Hell to pay if water seeped through the ceiling into the library.

Integra stomped up the stairs, muttering unladylike curses under her breath. Even with her human ears she could hear the squeals through the wooden door at a dozen paces.

"_What is this?!_" she demanded as she practically kicked the door open.

Three pairs of eyes blinked back at her: two seemed surprised, the third just seemed amused.

_Everything_ was soaked, from the floor mats to the extra towels. They had even managed to get the curtains sodden somehow...

Seras blushed, her uniform clinging in a most embarrassing way. "I'm sorry Sir, I was trying—"

A withering look was all Integra needed to make the young vampire quit babbling.

"I'll…I'll just get some more towels..." the girl said before fleeing the room.

From the mountain of suds came a snicker.

_God help me_, Integra sighed internally. Turning her stern gaze on the bathtub, she ignoring the pair of mocking scarlet eyes for the moment and focused on the pair of guileless blue.

"You should have been in bed an hour ago, what are you still doing up?"

"I was…well…"

"Dirty," supplied a deep voice.

"Right!"

"Dirty, how? You were supposed to be in your room!"

"I was! But…well…um…"

"We went into the garden for a bit."

"Yes! And we got muddy!"

"Exactly," the deep voice agreed.

Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. "Stop helping, Alucard."

The pair of crimson eyes smirked from their nest of bubbles.

"Even if you _were_ dirty, you should have been finished ages ago. It's past time for bed."

"Awww."

"_Now_, young man. Go with Seras."

The draculina peeked cautiously into the room, arms loaded with fluffy towels. "Sorry, Sir," she apologized again. "I really was trying to get him out of the tub, but Master was…well…"

"Just take Daeron to his room and see he stays there. I'll deal with Alucard."

Climbing out of the suds like a great frothy beast, the blue eyed boy giggled as Seras swept him up into a warm towel.

"Give Mummy kisses!"

Hellsing couldn't hold her scowl as the child peppered her with wet lips. He still had bubbles on his nose.

"Now, off to bed, little prince!" Seras cooed.

The peals of innocent laughter eventually faded, leaving the vampire king and his master alone.

Integra sighed, scooping her hands through the bubbles to uncover Alucard's impish grin. He had reshaped his form to that of the child he was centuries earlier: dark shaggy hair, porcelain skin, a fine regal nose and strong cheekbones. Aside from the eye color, he looked nearly the twin of their son.

_Except no five year old should ever have that lecherous an expression on his face…_

"You are a terrible influence," she growled without heat.

Mirth sparkled in his scarlet eyes. "_Someone_ has to balance out the work-a-holic you are with some honest fun."

"Oh? Well at least I don't have dirt on my nose," and with that, Integra shoved his dark head under the surface. The vampire's startled yelp was cut off by the water, but she still found it satisfying. "_Now_ who is all work and no play?"

Her laugh turned to a shriek as long, _adult_, arms shot out of the pile of bubbles to grasp her waist and yank her into the tub.

She struggled against him briefly, but trying to wrestle with someone who could bench press an elephant would be pointless under ideal circumstances.

Trying to gain the upper hand while not drowning in bubble bath was a great length short of ideal.

By the time they called it a draw, she was soaked through and breathless with giggles.

She kissed him, reveling in the way his skin was warm from the hot water.

Alucard purred, sliding his hands up her back. "I think you are a trifle overdressed, my dear."

"Well, I guess you had better do something about that then, shouldn't you?"

The wicked gleam in his ruby eyes made her breath catch with anticipation.

He kissed her tenderly as his nimble fingers worked at the sodden cloth.

"Don't tickle!" Integra squirmed, feeling him smile into her lips.

"Don't wiggle then."

The jacket was easy enough to remove, her shirt and bra quickly followed it onto the floor.

Alucard took a long moment to trail kisses down her throat and chest, circling down to suckle at each nipple.

Hellsing whimpered above him, her hands impatient in his hair.

The vampire king smirked and moved a little faster in accordance with her desires.

To spite them both, the bottom half of Integra's suit proved to be more stubborn than the top.

Water had swelled the leather tight in the belt buckle, making it impossible to loosen no matter how much he tugged.

As their mutual lusts intensified, Alucard's patience quickly waned. Growling, he sliced through the belt and zipper of her pants with one stroke of his claws.

Integra hissed and the sudden scent of blood hit him like a truck.

Pulling away, Alucard saw the scratch was shallow, and yet a trail of red feathered into the suds at her waist. Hunger made the vampire's fangs strain behind his lips, but he kept his mouth firmly shut. Even after the birth of their son, her blood called to him as strongly as it had the first moment they met. He forced himself to relax, to count silently until the trembling need left his limbs. When he was back in firm control of himself, Alucard lifted his scarlet gaze.

With her nod of permission, he leaned down and licked the wound closed. Alucard felt her shudder in his hands and knew it had nothing to do with revulsion.

The vampire king paused, rolling the taste of Integra's blood around in his mouth. He flashed his wide eyes back up to meet hers.

"You weren't going to tell me?"

She brushed the sodden hair back from his face, a faint smile curling about her lips. "I didn't need to before."

A wild grin split Alucard's face, making him look young and carefree in a way he had never been in life. The tension from moments earlier forgotten, he trailed light kisses across her stomach and nuzzled the crease of her hip.

Water sloshed over the edges of the claw foot tub as he raised up onto his knees and clasped her face in his hands. "I love you, my Countess."

"I know," she replied with a smirk.

"I hope it's a daughter this time..."

* * *

**AN:** It was just too cute an idea not to write down and the song fit so perfectly.


End file.
